


Who are you to Earth exactly?

by LewStonewar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewStonewar/pseuds/LewStonewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you really asking me 'who do I think I am?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you to Earth exactly?

Well crap. I can't believe I have to have this conversation with you.  
Just when I was feeling good about never having pulled out the "Don't you know who I am? card. Everyone knows who I am.

Obviously I am not a prince or royalty of any kind. Technically I am merchant class but since I'm third generation I am not new money.

No. Wait. That's not distinction that will make sense to you.

On a very elemental level I am held as one of the most intelligent men on earth. full stop. However I do have a lot of character flaws that distract from that. In fact too numerous to mention. Moving on.

Behind that intelligence is the power of a large multinational corporation. My company employs tens of thousands people in over 12 countries. I used to be the chief weapons designer and manufacturer for twice that many countries. That gave me certain powers of influence in governments all over the world and now that I know longer do that, that influence has changed but I still have it to an extent  
because the power of the amount of money I can wield is equally as powerfully as the weapons I used to provide.

Now granted I am not CEO of the the company anymore but at present I personally own.....um I think it's 54% of it as of last Friday. This is all going over your head isn't it?

Analogies analogies I can do analogies. If my company was a country I would be it's king since most of it is my personal property and I inherited it from my father and he from my grandfather before him. I came to the throne relatively young and by the time I became Iron Man I had been King/CEO for almost half my life. I enjoyed the perks but I never had the patience for the a...the statecraft part of it.

When I decided to devote my time to being Iron Man full time I made one of my most trusted advisers my regent A.K.A. Pepper. She wields the power of my company and holds the title I used to but she does it in my name as I still hold majority ownership. I still have to go to these meetings (not as many as I used to granted) to demonstrate my confidence in my chosen successor and back her decisions.

Never mind, my own analogy has convinced me. I am royalty. My realm is restricted by no border and holds great power over many nations.

***

 

Tony, eat a snickers, you get ramble-y and bombastic when you're hungry.


End file.
